


Soft Morning Light

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Neutral pronouns Aurora, Morning Cuddles, Nudity, Open to Interpretation, Or at least shirtlessness, Other, POV Second Person, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: A morning cuddle to warm up the day.
Relationships: Aurora/Ignatius (Akash: Path of the Five)
Kudos: 7





	Soft Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokutoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/gifts).



> Established relationship inspired by Bokutoma's Backseat Serenade (go read it, it's the cutest pre-relationship to first 💋 IxA) 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic and elemental romance!

You wake up before him. Gentle dove gray light filters though your curtains and caresses his face in a soft glow. Maybe you should get up, get some breakfast and start your day? Maybe... but his warm hand slides into your hair and he mumbles something you can't quite hear as he pulls you close. It is one of those days.

He doesn't initiate a cuddle often but when he needs one he doesn't hold back any more. Warm lithe arms slip down your back and hold you gently. The trust and love you share has grown strong and he's so used to you that even in sleep he shivers but doesn't flinch away when your cold hands move up his back in return, encircling his shoulders. Your cheek pillows against his smooth chest and the velvet rush of his heart slows. Your eyelids feel heavy. His deep rhythmic breath is soothing, a few more hours of sleep won't hurt will it?

Your eyes slip closed.

It's nearly mid-day by the time you wake up again. Quiet scratching of charcoal on paper and birds chirping out the window are the only sounds. Blinking your eyes open you see him sitting up sketching. Pad balanced on his knees, he looks out the window and strokes a few more lines over the page.

His beautiful golden eyes have a soft but distant focus. Absent-mindedly, he thread his fingers through your hair with one hand and taps the charcoal stick against his sketch pad with the other. You kiss his hip where the covers have slipped down to reveal that tantalizing tattooed flame. His shy smile grows a mischievous curve and he looks down at you.

He sets his sketch pad aside.

What little was left of the morning is lost in the heat of the day. You both end up missing breakfast and have a late lunch under the covers, raiding the snacks in your room. His charcoal pencil is nowhere to be found. Your earring came lose and is possibly in the covers or the floor boards or in between the chair cushions, you're not really sure.

You don't miss it.


End file.
